Sequel for Two Worlds: Two Lives
by animewriter02
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous fanfiction 'Two Worlds'. Your life continues on with Justin. You miss Hibari, but you don't know that Justin IS Hibari... Challenges continue to come at you and your friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sequel to my previous fanfic, Two Worlds. To understand this, you must read the previous fanfic. If you already have then… ENJOY!**

**SEQUEL TO TWO WORLDS: TWO LIVES**

**CHAPTER 1: ANIMANIA**

It has been about a month since you've met Justin, and you haven't been able to go back to the world of KHR. Shame… it was better than your world… Anyways… The both of you were walking a long the road, where you met Justin, sleeping under a tree. You were just friends… Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey, [name]." He started.

"Mhm?"

"Want to go to Animania? Seems like fun." He mumbled.

"Isn't that the anime convention thingy?"

"Mhm. Want to come?"

"Yeah sure! I'll have to ask my mum first. Are you going to cosplay?" You asked.

"Well… If you are, then I will." He mumbled.

"Hmmm… I already cosplayed as hibari…" you started off, but didn't notice Justin's eyes widening (I wonder why… *smirk*).

"… I already did Black Rock shooter…"

"… What about Kaichou wa maid sama? Seems interesting…"

"Kaichou wa maid sama… That's the maid thing right?"

"Yep." He said, making a small 'pop' sound on the 'p'.

"ok… I WANNA BE USUI!" You shouted, throwing your fists in the air."

"… Really? Then should I be Misaki?" Justin joked.

"Nah… That would be… awkward…"

"… Then you should do Misaki and I will do Usui." He looked at you, smiling.

"… That's a great idea! You've got a good brain!" You exclaimed, patting Justin's head.

"Why thankyou, misa-chan." He mumbled, imitating Usui's voice.

"Woah… That was so much like Usui… You should be a voice actor when you grow up…"

"If you say so… That's a good idea."

"Mhm…"

TIME SKIP

Your house door bell rang, and your mum ran to get it.

"Who is it?" She chimed.

"Uh. Hello, Mrs [last name]. I am here to see [name]." He smiled.

"… Hibari?"

"N-no. I am Justin, her friend."

"Oh! My, you look so much like Hibari! Well then, please come in!" and your mum led Justin to your room.

"[name]! Justin's here!" and she opened the door without knocking. Your room had a big window, which lit up the room. You were at your desk, reading a book, with glasses you wore, only when reading. From Justin's point of view, you were like an angel, in bright light.

"Oh, hey Justin!" You waved, taking your glasses off. Justin immediately snapped out of his trance, and smiled.

"Hey!"

"So. Ready to buy the costumes?" You were very… excited about buying the costumes.

"Which website is it?" Justin said, walking up to your desk. Your mum skipped off, closing the door.

"Well… Cosplayfu and fm anime is the cheapest and best… In my opinion…"

"Then let's buy it from there. I brought my credit card." Justin smiled, taking out his red card.

"Ok! Let's buy!" And you turned on your laptop.

"Let's see… Usui Takumi, cosplayfu." You mumbled, focused into the laptop. You were too focused, that you didn't notice Justin placing his hand on your chair, and leaning in, to see the laptop, next to your face.

"It's this one right?" You said, looking to your side. You didn't notice Justin's presence, and brushed your lips slightly on his cheeks.

"Yep. It's that one." He said, looking at your blushing face, but acting like nothing happened.

"O-ok. Then let's buy it! You can fill in the credit card information." And you got off your chair, to let Justin sit. He sat, and started to type.

"Done! Now, for your maid uniform." He said.

"Did you buy the Usui wig?" You asked.

"Mhm."

"Ok. Good."

TIME SKIP

"DONE!" The both of you shouted, high-fiving eachother.

"… When is it?" You questioned Justin.

"… Like… 4 weeks later." He answered.

"Oh… Our costume should come before then."

"[name]! JUSTIN! Come down to eat lunch!" Your mum shouted.

"COMING!" You shouted. "Let's go eat." And you walked out of your room with Justin.

"What's for lunch?"

"Well… Kim-chi fried rice. If it's spicy, you can try the normal fried rice."

"Thankyou, Mrs [last name]." and he started to eat the spicy fried rice.

"… Are you sure about eating that?" You asked.

"Mhm. It's very yummy." Justin smiled at your mum. She blushed slightly, and took off her apron.

"I need to go grocery shopping! I will be back in about two hours." Your mum said, grabbing her bag, and walking towards the door.

"Ok!" you mumbled, shoving the spoon full of rice into your mouth.

"See you!" and your mum closed the door.

"Your mum is very good at cooking." He mumbled.

"Mhm." You said, too focused into the food in front of you.

The next few minutes, the both of you continued to eat.

WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU FINISHED EATING

While the both of you were eating, Justin would glance up from the dish, to look at you. The both of you would sometimes lock gazes, and look away, as if nothing happened.

"Are you done?" You asked, looking at Justin's empty dish.

"Yep. Your mother is an excellent cook! She should go on a TV show."

"Nah. She's not that good. She just loves to cook."

"She still is excellent. I can just LIVE with this!" Justin exclaimed, nearly knocking off the dish.

"WOAH! Watch out there buddy!"

"Sorry…" You giggled, and took both of your dishes to the sink.

"So… What do you want to do…" You mumbled, tapping your finger on the table.

"… Well… What do you want to do?"

"Me… Well, I have the wii… some movies, anime, yada yada…"

"ANIME!" Justin cheered.

"Yay!" You shouted. You ran back quickly to your room, and came back out with the laptop. You jumped onto the couch and sat down, opening the laptop.

"Which anime? Gintama? Blue exorcist, betrayal knows my name, you name it!"

"Do you have… hm… Hitman Reborn? I haven't watched the anime yet so…"

"Yeah, OF COURSE! It is like the best anime I ever watched!"

"Yay! Let's watch!" and Justin sat next to you, on the couch.

Everytime Hibari appeared on screen, saying 'I'll bite you to death', you would squeal sometimes, covering your reddening face. Justin would just laugh at your reaction, and you would pout at him, for teasing you. At serious situations, the both of you would be so close to the screen, with a very serious face expression.

ANIMANIA

The D-DAY had come! You had decided to go via the train, to the location. Wearing your maid uniform, you sighed. You seriously wanted to cosplay as a guy, but… who cares. It was time to walk out of your cosy home, and get ready for all the eyes of people passing by, to fall on you.

"Bye mum! Bye Helen!" You shouted, at the door.

"Have a great day!" Your mum and sister (remember Helen?) called out from the dining table.

"Bye!" You waved, and walked out the door.

You met Justin in front of the train station. He was sitting on the bench, continuing to read the manga of Hitman Reborn. He heard you walking up to him, and looked up.

"Hello, [name]."

"Hi! You actually wore those green contacts?"

"Mhm. I don't look like an Asian anymore." He laughed.

"You're right! Ahaha!"

"Let's go… Misa-chan!" He teased, imitating Usui's voice again.

"Shut up Usui!" You said, imitating Miskai's voice as well. The both of you, caught the train. You would hear people passing by, who were going to Animania as well, saying 'OMG! It's Usui! He's so much like him!' and some guys going like, 'Hey, look at that hottie. Isn't that Misaki? She's hot.' And Justin would twitch sometimes, when things got too far.

IN THE CENTRE!

Walking in to the convention centre, you looked around at the amount of people. SO MUCH! There was a KHR cosplay skit, where you went crazy over Hibari. By the end of that skit, you and Justin decided to go outside, and take pictures with them.

"Um. Excuse me. Can I take a picture with you?" You asked the person cosplaying as Hibari.

"Hn. Yeah Sure." He said. You threw the camera to Justin.

"One, two three." He said, and the camera flashed.

"Thankyou." You said to the guy cosplaying as Hibari. You ran to Justin and looked at the picture. Hibari had his arms around your shoulders and you smiled at the camera, your fingers held up into a piece sign.

"Hee hee hee! I took a picture with Hibari!" You squealed. Justin smiled, but I tell you, he was furiously twitching inside.

"Um… Excuse me… Can I take a picture of you?" Someone asked the both of you.

"Yeah sure!" The both of you smiled.

"Oh um. I am the photographer for Animania. Do you mind if you come outside for the more professional pictures?"

"We don't mind!" and the both of you followed the photographer.

~end of chapter 1~

A/N: HOW WAS IT? The fun will start from next chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE 'OTHER' COSPLAY GROUP

You followed the photographer, with Justin. People stared at you with wide eyes, commenting on your cosplay. All the girls were really, REALLY into Justin, since he was quite good-looking AND he was cosplaying as one of the hottest guys on anime.

TIME SKIP

The photose were taken, and the photographer had said the pictures will be put up on screen for the photoshoot competition. You and Justin sat at the VERY back of the room, and the screen was turned on.

The first group was from Ouran High School Host Club. There was a picture where Tamaki was running towards Haruhi, but then she pushed his face away. That was epic. Kyouya was in the background, pushing up his glasses while Honey was carried by Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at their boss, Tamaki.

The next was Hitman Reborn. It was the group who did the play. Everyone (Tsuna and stuff) looked EXACTLY like the anime version, except for Hibari.

"… I-isn't that… Tsuna? And Yamamoto? A-and…" You stuttered.

"[name]!" Someone called out. You turned around to find Tsuna at the end of the row of chairs, waving furiously at you.

"…. TSUNA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" You shouted, standing up and walking up to the group.

"I don't know! I was training for a battle, and I found myself taking a photo with random people!"

"Yo, [name]. Long time no see!" Yamamoto waved.

After all the greetings, the pictures of them came out. Tsuna was in Hyper mode, probably because that was when he just appeared here, during his training. It was one good snapshot of Tsuna's serious face. Yamamoto was training as well, and appeared, where the photographer took a snap of. Gokudera was scolding Yamamoto, while Ryohei was being EXTREME! When the picture of Primo and his guardians came out, the girls all fainted. Yes, even all the first genereation guardians came this time. Double the trouble.

After several other groups, it was Kaichou wa Maid sama. You sat back down with the rest of the vongola family. The first picture was one when Misaki was serving Usui, with a very pissed face expression. You were actually quite pissed at Justin.

FLASHBACK

The photographer had asked Justin to hug you from behind and place his chin on your shoulder, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Wha? Huh?" You mumbled.

"Why? Aren't you a couple?"

"N-no!" You immediately shouted.

"Oh… I am very sorry. Well then, why don't Misaki serve Usui."

"Ok." And while you were serving Usui…

"Misa chan… Why couldn't I hug you?" he mumbled, his chin on the palm of his hands.

"… Uh…" and your pissed face expression was caught on camera.

END FLASHBACK

The next picture, had Misaki pinned to the wall by Usui. Usui was leaning in to kiss her.

FLASHBACK

"Now… Can Usui please pin Misaki to the wall please?" The photographer smiled.

"HUH? WHAT?" You exclaimed, but before you could complain anymore, Justin pinned you to the wall and leaned in. Your eyes widened, but at least he didn't kiss you.

"EXCELLENT!" The photographer shouted.

END FLASHBACK

"… uhm… yeah…" you mumbled. Everyone had sweat dropped. The final picture was just like the cover of the Kaichou wa Maid sama manga. Usui was carrying misaki bridal style.

FLASHBACK

"Now the last one will be just like the manga cover."

"Manga cover?" You and Usui both cocked your heads to the side.

"Yep. Here." And the photographer showed you the cover.

"… I'm heavy… that won't happen…" you mumbled.

"Oh come on. I'm sure your friend here is strong enough to carry someone like you."

"… uhm…"

"It's ok. I can carry you." Justin mumbled. Then in a quick blink, Justin scooped you up and was holding you bridal style, very easily.

"Like this?" He questioned.

"EXCELLENT! Now Miskai, please smiled at the camera." And the camera flashed.

END FLASHBACK

"And that is all for the cosplay photoshoot competitions!" The MC spoke. "The judges will be choosing who will be the winner, in the net 60 seconds."

"… That was so cliché." Everyone mumbled.

"By the way… Why didn't Hibari come here." You said.

"Hibari san? Uh… well…" Tsuna mumbled.

"AHAHA! He was with you all along!" Yamamoto laughed.

"What? How? I've never seen him."

"[name]. Justin is the cloud guardian." Giotto mumbled. Your eyes widened. No wonder Justin looked a hell lot like Hibari. You turned to 'Justin'.

"… Hibari? Are you seriously Hibari?"

"Hn… I am."

"… HUH! YOU WERE SO OUT OF CHARACTER!"

"Hn… What's wrong with teasing you." He mumbled.

"…. Oh.. Ok…" and you face-palmed yourself. Just looking at Hibari was so embarrassing. Who thought he would agree to COSPLAY? Or wear a WIG? Or even AGREE to something people would say!

"And now the results are out! Thankyou for waiting." The MC started.

"Ok… Third place, Naruto." And the Naruto cosplayers walked up on stage. Fangirls shouted their favourite character's names, and the cosplayers would wave back.

"Second place is… Katekyo Hitman Reborn." And the crowd roared with cheers. Everyone stood up, and walked up the stage.

"I LOVE YOU GIOTTO!"

"GO HIBARI!"

"WHOO! DAME-TSUNA!" and more fangirl screams were heard from miles away.

"And first place is…. DRUMROLL PLEASE!" and the whole place sounded of stomping feet.

"KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA!" and you and Hibari was quite shocked.

"Uhmmm… Ok…" and the both of you walked up to stage. While walking past the people to go on stage, girls would tug on Hibari's arms to catch a glimpse of 'Usui'. Boys would wolf-whistle at you, and you would twitch furiously sometimes.

"Congratulations. You were both very good models for this photoshoot! And he second picture where Usui pinned Misaki to the wall… Wasn't it awkward? Or are you two couples?" The MC asked.

"Eh? N-no! We're not a cou-"

"Yes we are." Hibari mumbled.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Miss Misaki was going to say something. Why don't Usui please prove it?" The MC teased. "Usui… I beg you…" and the MC kneeled down. "Please Kiss her to prove it."

"NO! DON'T KISS HER!" All the boys in the crowd shouted. Hibari, who was still in character for Usui, smiled, and looked at you.

"Come on! You have to prove it!" The MC smiled. Wow… What a very nice MC for this convention. Hibari just leaned in and quickly kissed your lips. You could hear all the boys groaning and girls screaming from Usui's 'coolness'.

"Well… You two MUST be couples, just like the anime! Well then, thankyou for participating! Here are your prizes!" and the MC handed you both gift vouchers.

TIME SKIP

After the whole stage thingy, you walked outside for some fresh air. Tsuna had fainted from the sight of the scary Hibari Kyoya kissing someone, but eventually woke up. Everyone else was shocked as well, including yourself.

"Ahaha! That was… Shocking…" Yamamoto laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"By the way… What were you training for?" You asked everyone.

"… Well… The Varia, Vongola, Millefiore, and everyone is in it…" Tsuna mumbled.

"… The… representative battle…?" You mumbled.

"N-no… That has ended… It's…" Tsuna mumbled.

"… Even Kiri Hitaro and that other dude has to join us to fight… Including the first generation guardians…" Enma added. Interestingly, he was the only Shimon family member in your world.

"… Who are these… enemies…" You mumbled.

"… well… they have nothing to do with the mafia, to be extremely honest…" Ryohei added.

"Shut up turf top! You slept through the meeting!" Gokudera shouted.

"What did you say, Octopus head!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" You shouted.

"What do you know about these stuff-" and Gokudera got cut off with one of your own death glares.

"So… Continue please, Tsuna." You smiled at the brunette.

"W-well… They are very religious. They aren't from any mafia family… One guy with glasses uses guns, and this dark-blue haired guy uses a sword which bursts into blue flames… and he catches on fire…"

"…I've heard of these people before…" You mumbled. "Tell me more…"

"… Uhm… There's this girl with short, blonde hair… she has this little green creature following her… a-and, there is also another girl with long purple hair and eyebrows like Genkishi…"

"Hn… Her eyebrows violate school regulations…" Hibari mumbled.

"… That's what you said to Genkishi… and this is not school… It is a convention centre." You added.

"Hn."

"Also, they have friends… one guy has pink hair, and this gold… weapon thing with dangly things. Another has punk styled hair with some blond in it… one is bald with glasses…" Yamamoto added.

"… I think I know who they are…"

"Who? And how do you know stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"SHUT UP! I'M THINKING!"

"Tch."

"… I'll bite you to death…"

"… I think they are…"

"YEAH? WHO?"

"… They are anime characters as well…"

"JUST TELL US!" Gokudera yelled.

"OK OK! They are from the anime…"

~end of chapter 2~

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! But I think you know who they are… hee hee hee! They will be revealed in the next chapter, but if you still don't know who they are… You will know what to watch when you read the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE ENEMIES

"They are from the anime…" You started off. Everyone leaned in to hear the people identities.

"… Ao No Exorcist…" You mumbled.

"Exorcist… EXORCIST?" Everyone shouted.

"Mhm… Does that guy who bursts into flames… supposedly grow longer fangs and pointier ears?"

"Yeah! And he is the brother of the glasses dude!"Enma shouted.

"Mhm… The glasses dude is called Okumura Yukio. The brother is Okumura Rin. Pink-haired dude is called Shima Renzo. Punk haired dude is Ryuji Suguro, known as Bon. Baldy is Konekomaru Miwa." You said.

"… What about the girls…" Mukuro mumbled.

"Eyebrow girl is called Izumo Kamiki. Blonde haired girl is called Shiemi Moriyama. There are many other characters, but they aren't main."

"… How the HELL do you know these extreme stuff!" Ryohei shouted.

"… They are just like you… an anime."

"Tch. How dare you compare us with anime." G mumbled.

"… Uh, because you are one. Anyways… Why would they want to fight you?"

"We were considered enemies after they interrupted the representative battle. Decimo was getting ready for the double X burner, when Rin Okumura appeared. They thought we were fighting them." Giotto said with his low, husky voice.

"So this is all a misunderstanding?"

"You can put it that way. We told them the situation, but didn't believe us." Asari added.

"Hm… Then which anime do we have to go to, to fight?"

"… There is no place to fight." Fong added.

"… Then what's the use?"

"… We were sent here because the battle is going to be in this world…" Reborn said, hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat (remember the arcobaleno have their normal forms).

"… WHAT? B-BUT! HUH?"

"Hn. No choice but to bite them to death." Hibari said.

"… I don't have the weapons… Me and my friends forgot how to use the weapons… we don't even have the rings."

"That's why I bought them here." Reborn smirked and took out the rings.

"… Will they work in this world? Tsuna tried to go to hyper mode here, and it didn't work."

"They will, since this is going to be a big battle." Aria said.

"ENMA! THERE YOU ARE!" Someone suddenly shouted. She was running up to enma, with others following behind.

"… ADELHEID? KAORU? EHH?!" You shouted.

"How does this maid know my name." she said, glaring at you.

"… Excuse me, it seems you have come while I was cosplaying!" You said back.

"Tch. Enma! Where were you! And where are we!" and all the 'explanations' continued.

AT HOME

Your mum seemed very happy about seeing the KHR people again. Good, old days. At least Kyoko and Haru didn't come. It would have been a whole lot of work. The Bluebell, slept in your sister's room, and Adelheid and Chrome slept in your room. Each 'famiglia' had their own rooms, which Hibari and Alaude disagreed to, but you eventually made them agree.

"MY! NEW PEOPLE! I will have to learn names all over again!" Your mum smiled.

"… Yeah…"

"So… Which families are here?" She asked.

"… Vongola, Varia, Millefiore, Shimon, Arcobaleno, and Kiri Hitaro and the other dude…"

"Mhm… A lot are here… WHAT A BIG FAMILY!" Your mum cheered.

"… not really a 'family'… more like battle team…"

" [name]." Yamamoto called.

"Yea?"

"When can I see Susie?"

"Susie? Uh… Tomorrow… which is Monday."

"Tch. Always missing his girlfriend."

"Ahahaha!"

"You guys are going to go to school… right?"

"They will!" Your mum budded in.

"… So… All the vongola, except Lambo, Shimon, Shoichi, Byakuran, Bluebell, Fran, and… that's all."

"Yep. Adelheid, Chrome, and Bluebell will be going to your school, [name]. And the others to the previous school."

"Ok…"

AT SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY

At the shopping centre, yesterday, you, your mum, Chrome, Bluebell and Adelheid all went to a shop to buy the uniform. Your school sold the uniforms in a separate shop. Chrome was just adorable in it, Bluebell loved the uniform and Adelheid looked very mature.

"So… excited about school?"

"Tch. School is for lame people!" Bluebell mumbled.

"Mhm… Ok… That's quite rude for you to say." You glared.

"School is somewhere where you learn things. I'm looking forward to a school in this world." Adelheid said, she was very kind to you for some reason.

"… I'm looking forward to it too…" Chrome mumbled.

"CHROME! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" You shouted.

"… Thankyou…" she said blushing.

In the classroom, the three new students were welcomed warmly into the school. Bluebell and Chrome's unusual coloured hair interested most of the girls, whilst Adelheid was popular for her coolness.

OVER TO THE BOYS!

"They're back! The F4 are back!" The girls screamed.

"Hey! They've got more friends this time!" Some guys said, amazed.

"Kufufufufu~ What interesting people." Mukuro laughed.

"Hn. Herbivores…"

"Mmm~ So many people! Maybe they will have marshmallows~" Byakuran cheered.

"B-byakuran san… I don't think you can just take it…" Shoichi mumbled.

"Tch… Too many stupid women." Gokudera mumbled.

"Ma ma~ No one said they will all go fangirl over you like in Namimori!" Yamamoto laughed.

"That is extremely right…" Ryohei added.

"Ahaha! I hope [name] will help with the homework!" Tsuna laughed.

BACK TO YOU

The first two periods were sport.

"Now. For a warm up, run around the oval once, and meet me up at the basketball courts." The teacher commanded. You started to jog. You were quite the sporty type of the class… maybe because of the training you had when you went to the KHR world. Chrome was falling behind, and you decided to jog beside her. You had no concern with Adelheid since she was good enough, and Bluebell was walking behind everyone, yawning.

As everyone arrived at the basketball courts, the class was split into two teams. One half were all the sporty ones, and the rest were all the bad players. This always happened since the sporty ones would be very picky with who they wanted to be with. You were seen to be very unsporty, and Adelheid, Bluebell and Chrome were in the team as well.

"START!" the teacher shouted, and the game began.

TO THE BOYS!

For first period, everyone had maths… what an unlucky day for Tsuna. At least he sat next to to Shoichi, but not one of his guardians or friends explained the equation in an easier way than you did.

Recess had come, and all the boys were chased around by screaming fangirls.

"Kyaa! Mukuro! Please accept my lunch!" One blonde haired girl screamed.

"Kufufu~ No need to shout, but thankyou." And Mukuro took her lunch.

"Mukuro… Why do you laugh like that?" She asked.

"Kufufu~ Would you like to laugh like me?"

"W-well…" and she snapped. She fell to the floor, fainted, blood trickling out of her nose.

"Tsuna! Shoichi!" Two girls shouted. The two boys turned their heads.

"Yes?" Shoichi asked.

"U-um… C-can we eat lunch with you?" One of the girls asked.

"Sho chan!" Someone shouted. Both of the younger boys' eyes widened.

"…. B-byakuran… san?" and Byakuran glomped on Shoichi.

"…Aha…. AHAHA!" Tsuna laughed. The girls found Byakuran very cute, but creepy… in a way, and just walked away slowly, telling them to come sit with them some other time.

Hibari, was probably the most popular one, although he was not popular in Namimori for his good-looking ness, but, because the skylark was smart, he walked up the stairs to the school roof. Fortunately, no-one was there. Hibari slowly walked to the fence side of the roof, and sat down. His eyes slowly closed, and he fell asleep.

HIBARI'S DREAM

He found himself on a battlefield, where there were splotches of blood. Everyone was dead, except the exorcist people. You were still alive, but injured severly, but you were still willing to fight. Why was he dreaming this? Why was everyone dead?

~end of chapter 3~


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: HIS DREAMS

CONTINUING WITH HIBARI'S DREAMS

You glared at your opponent with furious eyes. Your agro side had awakened. Hibari looked at your opponent. He didn't seem to strong. He was the pink-haired herbivore called Shima. He had harmed you, blood trickling down your face, and arms. You spat out blood, and glared back at Shima.

"This is all a misunderstanding. Why are you guys doing this!" You growled.

"How is it a misunderstanding? Your boss tried to kill me!" Rin growled.

"Tch. He was trying to kill someone else. Didn't you see a random guy with bandages around his face?" You panted.

"… I did."

"He was trying to kill him, not you guys. You just appeared while he was getting ready for his ultimate attack!"

"… Oh…" Rin mumbled, then the next thing Hibari saw, was you, collapsing onto the floor. Hibari ran to you, and held your unmoving body. He placed your head on his chest, and glared at Shima.

"How dare you…" He growled.

"OHOHO! Scary!" Hibari picked up a nearby gun, and aimed it at Shima, still holding you tightly against him. He slowly pulled the trigger.

END OF HIS DREAM!

Hibari's head drooped, and he jolted, waking up, and quickly looked around. He was shocked from his dream that he couldn't think properly. He ran to his next classroom, and opened the door.

"Hibari. You are late to class." The teacher said, coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere quickly." And Hibari quickly ran out of the school.

Where was he going you ask? To your school. He ran quickly. Oh, if you are wondering how he knows where your school is, it is like right near the boys' school.

A few moments later, he arrived at your school office.

"What can I do for you young man?" The office lady asked.

"I would like to know which classroom [first name] [last name] is."

"Let's see…" and the lady went to the computer.

"She is in room C27."

"Thankyou." And he ran out, to find C block.

From your room, loud running could be heard. Your teacher opened the door to see who it was. Hibari stopped in front of the teacher, and walked in to the room. People mumbled, and complimented his appearance. Some girls squealing, and blushing. Hibari, who was panting, scanned the classroom, and found your terrified face expression. He quickly walked to you, and grabbed your wrist. He dragged you outside to the quad, where your whole class was looking through the window.

"Hibari! What are you doing here?" You said. He stopped walking, but still held on to your wrist firmly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" You mumbled, squeezing his cheeks as punishment.

"… It was just a dream…" he mumbled.

"Huh? What dream?"

"… You died…"

"Oh! Well! My mum always says if you dream of someone dying, it means that they will live longer!" You smiled.

"… [name]…" He mumbled.

"Yeah? Oh! You should get back to class… Wait… GET BACK TO YOUR SCHOOL-" and he hugged you.

"WOOH! GO [name]!" Susie called out. You immediately let go, and looked up to where Susie was looking out the window.

"SHUT UP!" You yelled back. Hibari smirked and walked away.

"Bye!" You said as he walked away. He waved back but without looking back and kept walking.

AFTER SCHOOL

At the train station, Yamamoto was VERY happy to see Susie.

"SUSIE!" He shouted. Susie turned around and found Yamamoto waving furiously.

"… HUH? Yamamoto?! When were you here?!"

"Actually, I was here since yesterday!" He laughed.

"Really? Why didn't you call?"

"AHAHAHA! Sorry! I was a bit too busy getting ready to come back to school!"

"It's ok!" and they hugged. You and Claire both 'awwww'ed. Hibari just stared at a mob of guys walking by.

"Hibari! Stop glaring!" You mumbled, poking him with your elbows.

"… It's them…" He mumbled. You raised an eyebrow, and looked at 'them'.

"Wow… Pink hair… Oi, Claire. Look at his hair…" You told Claire, looking at the pink-haired male.

"Dude… That other guy has dark-blue hair…" She added.

"… But you know… they look like some people…" You mumbled, placing a finger under your chin.

"Hm… You're right… They look like Ao no exorcist." You and Claire both nodded. Then you looked at each other.

"SHIT! IT'S THEM! WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEM? OH GOD!" and you started to panic, and accidently bumped into the pink-haired dude, Shima.

"OH! SORRY!" You shouted, bowing 90 degrees.

"Ahaha! It's ok!" He laughed. You could feel Hibari's glare on you, and turned around.

"… You guys fighting with them?" Shima asked, being perverty, as he is that kind of character.

"… Uh… Yeah… But I think it is really stupid. Just a whole lot of misunderstanding…"

"AHAHA! You are SO easy going!" He laughed, patting your head.

"… Yeah…" and you walked away, feeling Hibari AND Rin's glare on you.

WHAT RIN WAS THINKING

… I hope this plan works…

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION

"… What did he say to you?" Tsuna asked. You casually put your arm around his shoulders, and sighed.

"Nothing much…"

"Oh…" You saw Yamamoto walking up to you with Susie.

"… We have to start training…" Yamamoto mumbled.

"Yeah… Since all the Vongola, and BLAH BLAH BLAH are here, our trainers can train us."

"GOOD IDEA!" Enma shouted.

"Enma… You don't need training. You are training Samantha."

"Oh… right…"

"Let's go! The train is here!"

And everyone caught the train.

At home, reborn greeted you by landing softly on your shoulder.

"[name]… It would be best if you tell your mum about the upcoming battle.

"Yeah… ok…" and you dawdled up to your mum.

"Mum…"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something really important…"

"What is it? Why do you sound so serious?"

"Well… Are you wondering why EVERY hitman Reborn character is here?"

"… No… Why?"

"… There is a big battle coming up…"

"Mhm…"

"And me and my friends have to participate in it…"

"… Fighting? Like, guns and swords and stuff?"

"… yeah…"

"MY! REALLY? COOL!"

And everyone, who was watching you with interest, sweat-dropped.

"… So you're fine with it?"

"Yup! As long as you're the good guys!"

"Well… Yea… Maybe we are…"

"SO! Which weapon?"

"Huh? Oh um… A metal rod…"

"What about your friends?"

"… Claire uses darts, Susie uses a bow and arrow, Angela has guns, Christine has this katana, Rythea has a whip, Samantha uses a spear and Justine uses a Scythe."

"WOW! SO COOOL! THIS SHOULD BE AN ANIME!"

"No… NEVER! But I just wanted to tell you, so you won't be too shocked when I come back home with bruises and cuts everywhere."

"Well, It was a good thing for you to tell me the truth."

"Thanks mum." And you went to the mob in the house.

"How did it go?" Giotto asked.

"Oh! SHE LOVES THE IDEA OF IT…." You mumbled.

"… She is quite an unsual person…" Adelheid added.

"… Yeah… OH! BY THE WAY! What is the 40 hour famine?" Bluebell asked.

"Yeah! I was wondering what our school was doing that for!" Shoichi said.

"Oh. The 40 hour famine is where you give up something for 40 hours, and raise money to give to the kids in Ethiopia." You explained.

"So… What do we give up?"

"ANYTHING! Talking, sight, technology, furniture, ANYTHING! Even made in China objects!"

"WOAH! THAT COULD BE SO FUN!"

"Yup! I am gonna give up talking!" You said.

"… I'm gonna try giving up food…" Tsuna mumbled.

"… ME TOO!" Yamamoto shouted.

"If Juudaime is doing that, then I am going to as well!" Gokudera added.

"I might try technology…" Shoichi added.

"Kufufu~ Furniture could be a fun thing to give up."

"… I'm going to give up my right arm…" Adelheid and Bluebell said.

"I'm going for not extreme talking."

"…"

"Uh… Hibari? What about you?"

"I don't do herbivorous things."

"… IT'S NOT HERBIVOROUS! IT'S CALLED CHARITY FUNDRAISING!"

"Hn…"

"Hibari san can try not speaking…" Tsuna mumbled.

"He doesn't talk much anyway…" You said.

"I KNOW! ACT OUT OF CHARACTER FOR FORTY HOURS!" You punched your fists into the air.

"… That is a good idea… Cloud guardian, you should try that." Giotto mumbled, observing everyone while leaning on the chair you were sitting in.

"Hn. No."

"PLEASE HIBARI! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!" You begged him. You glared down at you, but it didn't work. He sighed, and just nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"YAY! I CAN'T WAIT!" You shouted.

"Now, the 40 hour famine starts today at 8pm, and ends on Sunday 12pm. Good luck everyone!" You shouted.

~end of chapter 4~

A/N: SORRY FOR THE HUGE HUGE DELAY! SO MANY ASSIGNMENTS!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: 40 HOUR FAMINE

8pm and the 40 hour famine had started. You clamped your mouth shut and refused to talk. At least it was easy for Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna to not eat, since they already had dinner. Shoichi was itching to hear music with his headphones, and Mukuro was just sitting on the floor. Hibari did not act out of character. You got your school laptop and started typing. Everyone leaned in to see what you wrote.

"We need to go and ask people to sponsor money." You wrote. Everyone nodded.

"AND HIBARI! ACT OUT OF CHARACTER! THIS IS FOR THE KIDS IN ETHIOPIA!" You typed, smashing the keyboard.

"Hn." He said and smirked. His facial expressions changed into a very happy and cheerful expression, and looked at you.

"[name]~ Would you like some ice cream?" He asked.

"… WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" you furiously typed on the laptop. He just laughed… I mean laughed… like AHAHAHAHAHA! And looked back at you.

"Well do you? I can get some from the fridge." He said, standing up. You just nodded and Hibari walked off to the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were wide, everyone was very scared…

"… I-is that Hibari san? HHHIIIEEE! HE IS MORE SCARY THAT WAY!" Tsuna and Enma shouted.

"… wow…" You typed up. Hibari came back with several spoons and two tubs of chocolate ice cream.

"Let's eat!" He shouted. You grabbed a spoon and a tub and jumped back on the couch.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" You typed.

"MEEE!" Everyone raised their hands. You showed everyone the DVD's you had and decided to watch an anime instead.

"Which anime?" You typed.

"… What's Hakuouki?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's about the Shinsengumi in ancient Japan. HAJIME IS SO HOT! The storyline is also real fun, so you should watch!" You furiously typed.

"Yea ok. Let's watch that then!" Hibari shouted. You played the anime on the TV, as the TV was a SMART TV and you could watch anything on it.

You squealed when Hajime 'came to the rescue', and Hibari would bump you on purpose and say, 'oh. Sorry.' But look away with a little bit of jealousy.

As time passed, and everyone continued to watch Hakuouki, you heard grumbling.

"… Who did that?" You typed. Gokudera blushed a little and looked away.

"Gokudera… Are you hungry?" You typed.

"Tch. Are you going to tease me with food?"

"No. I can make toffee for you. You can eat that since it's not classified as 'food'."

"… That would be fine with me…" he mumbled, and walked to the kitchen.

AFTER YOUR COOKING

You placed the toffees on a tray and walked outside. Everyone took one each and licked it.

"Woah! Delicious!" Bluebell and Fran mumbled.

"I'm glad!" You typed, and the 40 hour famine continued on.

SATURDAY MORNING

You woke up from some knocking on the door. You groaned and got up and opened it.

"Good morning!" Hibari smiled. You nearly fainted from his flashy smile. You were about to talk and remembered. You quickly got a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"You scared the HELL out of me with that flashy smiled of yours."

"Sorry! It's just that I am supposed to act out of character." He growled, still sounding happy.

"Ok… Anyways, we have to go ask people for some sponsors for the 40 hour famine. Let's wake up everyone and tell them to get ready." You wrote quickly. Hibari nodded and walked to everyone's door to wake them up. You woke up all the girls in your room.

Everyone doing the 40 hour famine woke up and ate breakfast. Except the ones who were not going to eat. You sprinkled salt and sugar onto two separate dishes and handed it to the trio.

"You can at least eat these. I have left over toffees if you want." You wrote.

"Thankyou,[name]! You're a lifesaver!" Tsuna cheered. You smiled and faced everyone else who was happily eating. Poor Ryohei, he tried not to talk, but was having an extremely hard time. Mukuro sat on the floor to eat and Adelheid had a hard time eating with her left hand. You giggled and sat at your seat.

AFTER BREAKFAST

Everyone was at the door, ready to ask people to sponsor. First off were the neighbours living in town. Everyone went in one group, but took turns talking to the house owners.

As everyone walked to another house, you saw very familiar people at another house. You stared at them, and realised they were Ao no exorcist. You stopped walking and everyone realised that Ao no exorcist was there as well. Rin turned his head towards your direction, and glared. You just spaced out and stared back. Rin and his mob came walking towards you. Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera and everyone else stood infront of you to defend you.

Rin just smirked and looked at you.

"[name]. I need to talk to you." He casually said.

"It seems as though she cannot talk right now because of the 40 hour famine." Adelheid growled. Rin smiled his happy smiled.

"WOAH! YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT TOO? THAT'S AWESOME!" He smiled. You raised an eyebrow. Why was Rin being so calm when there was an upcoming battle? You got out your notebook and quickly wrote something down.

"Why aren't you being rude to us when you are our opponents for the upcoming battle?"

Rin looked down at the floor, and looked back at you.

"… You really want to know?" and you nodded. Rin glanced at Yukio for some kind of permission. Yukio nodded and Rin looked back at you.

"… We are not here to fight you guys." He mumbled. Your eyes widened.

"But… Huh? Why? Weren't we going to fight? Me and my friends trained hard for it!" You furiously wrote, frowning.

"AHAHAHA! Really? Sorry! It's just… uh…" and Rin trailed off. "… Can we come over to your place and talk?" He whispered. You sighed, and nodded. You gestured to everyone to follow you.

BACK AT HOME

"My! More friends? [name] you are getting more friends each week! You must be popular!" Your mum cheered, flowers blooming. You sighed, and walked over to the lounge room. You sat on your main seaton the couch, and Hibari sat next to you. Everyone sat in a circle.

"… So… What is it that you wanted to talk about?" You wrote.

"Well-" Rin started off, but was cut off by Yukio.

"We do not intend to fight you." He mumbled.

"OI! YUKIO! THAT WAS MY LINE!" Rin shouted. You giggled and Rin blushed, embarrassed.

"A-anyway! Like Yukio said, we do not intend to fight you. By saying that we wanted to, it was the only way we could get your attention."

"Attention for what?" You wrote.

"… We have to combine teams. Or animes, as Yukio was explaining to me a few days ago. I did'nt know we were an anime." Rin growled.

"… Well FYI, you are. Including these people." You wrote, and pointed to the KHR people.

"OH! REALLY! THAT'S COOL! WHICH ANIME?" Shima cheered.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn…" You wrote.

"Hmm… Are there hot girls there?" Shima smirked. You stared at him, disgusted.

"Well. Chrome is quite cute." You wrote.

"Eh? [name]… I-I'm n-not c-cute!" She blushed. Shima looked at her, but Mukuro blocked the way.

"Kufufu~ I'm sorry. She is taken."

"… Then… are you taken, [name]?" He looked at you. Your eyes widened, and before you could write anything, Hibari stopped your hand.

"She is."

"OH! SHAME!" Shima pouted.

"SHUT UP SHIMA! Anyways! Back to the situation! We need to join forces to fight the most powerful thing there is!" Rin growled.

"… What is this, powerful thing?" Tsuna asked, trembling.

"Tch. And that guy is the so-called mafia boss? How sad!" Bon stated. You glared at Bon and furiously wrote something, the pencil lead broke when you finished writing.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TSUNA! HE WAS THE ONE DOING THE DOUBLW X BURNER, WHEN RIN CAME IN!" you wrote. Bon's eyes widened.

"Y-you were the one with the powerful f-flames?" He mumbled. Tsuna nodded, and Bon kneeled down.

"I RESPECT YOUR POWER SAWADA SAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He shouted. Tsuna just laughed, and helped Bon back up.

"I-it's fine! You don't have to do that!" Tsuna laughed.

"The powerful thing we have to fight is…" Rin mumbled. Everyone leaned in to listen.

"It's-"

"EVERYONE! EAT SOME BISCUITS I MADE!" Your mum budded in. You rolled your eyes, stomped up to your mum, with a piece of paper, and a new pencil.

"MUM! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE BATTLE!" You wrote. Your mum's eyes widened. She quickly gave you the tray and told you to take it. You sighed, and walked up to everyone.

"Sorry… mum's very hyper since new people came…" You wrote. "Please continue, Rin." You wrote.

"Ok. Our opponent is someone everyone will know… It's demons… alongside Satan…" Rin mumbled. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. SATAN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SATAN HIMSELF? DAFUQ?!

~end of chapter 5~


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: ICE SKATING!

"… ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY DEFEAT SATAN? HUH? HUH? DAFUQ?!" You furiously wrote on your piece of paper and swapped to your laptop.

"Ahahaha! Surprising… right?" Rin laughed. You frowned and suddenly got scared.

"How can we possibly fight SATAN! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Yea… It is quite hard to… digest…" Yukio said, pushing up his glasses.

"W-we need way more people to fight Satan… not to mention other demons which are going to come." Giotto said, in a low voice.

"… How do we possibly get more people? It's not possible… Real humans don't have super powers…" Shima added. You nodded.

"… Only if some other anime like Durarara or Betrayal Knows my name was here…" You typed slowly… (If you didn't watch Durarara or Betrayal knows my name, mainly known as Uraboku in short, you should watch… IT IS IMPORTANT TO!)

"Hmmm… We just have to train real hard for every kind of world to be saved…" Bon said.

And so, training continued.

NEXT DAY; SUNDAY

You woke up from some sizzling sounds from down stairs. Your mum was very happy for Ao no Exorcist to live in the house for a while as well… I know, she is like a MUCH kinder version of Sawada Nana… You rolled off your bed, and slowly walked downstairs to find Rin cooking.

"… RIN! What are you doing?" You wrote on a piece of paper and shoved it in his face.

"WOAH! [name]? Good Morning!" He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Mornin'" you wrote again. Finally, today was the last day of the 40 hour famine.

"I'm making breakfast for everyone! Your mum went outside for some kind of work she had to do with your dad, so I asked if I could cook instead!" He laughed. You smiled and turned around to find Hibari, leaning against the wall in his black pants and white sleeveless hood jacket.

You waved at the skylark and he waved back, smiling. Remember, he is still being OOC. You walked over to Hibari and he kissed your forehead.

"Morning, [name]… How was your sleep?" He smiled.

"I couldn't sleep… because of all that Satan stuff…" You wrote. He smiled and ruffled your hair.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe…" and with that he walked to the lounge room and plonked onto the couch.

"By the way… Why isn't Shiemi or Izumo here…" You wrote to Rin.

"I don't know…" Rin mumbled, focused into decorating the food.

"Hmm… Funny…" You wrote. "Is Breakfast finished?" You wrote, once more.

"Nearly… Wait… DONE!" He yelled, nearly slapping your face, but with your training, you dodged just in time.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Hibari shouted. You giggled. You heard several doors opening and closing. A few moments later, everyone came out and sat around the now, HUGE table. Except for Mukuro… By the time everyone finished eating breakfast, it was 11:30AM…

"YAYAYAYAYAY! NEARLY FINISHED WITH THE 40 HOUR FAMINE!" You wrote it Capital letters. Everyone nodded. Tsuna and Gokudera were on the floor, too tired to move around anymore, since they couldn't eat any food.

It was 11:55AM, and Hibari was smiling and humming to 2pm, Take Off. He kept humming, and soon, it was 12:00… He immediately stopped humming, grabbed his tonfas, and walked outside to the backyard. You could hear barks of the tree peeling off, as he tonfa'd each tree. You sighed, and walked outside.

"Hibari… You must have been really stressed out…" You said.

"Hn… It's embarrassing like that…" He huffed, attacking trees. You sighed and heard some footsteps coming towards you. Turning to your side, you found Rin, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh… so, what exactly did he give up to do the famine thingy?"

"… Uhm… He had to act out of character…"

"Oh… So this is his true self?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? So… different…" Rin mumbled, staring wide-eyed at the real hibari. You sighed.

"… Let's go inside…" and you dragged Rin back in, who was staring at Hibari's tonfa skills with dazzled eyes.

"Hibari is SO cool! I never knew he was so strong!" Rin smiled, jumping up and down. Seriously, how could Satan's son be so… so… kind?

"Uh… Rin?" You asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're satan's son? I mean… Uhm…"

"… I guess so… How else can I burst into blue flames?" He chuckled.

"…Yeah… Speaking of blue flames, this friend I know has a power like you. She bursts into blue flames as well."

"REALLY? Wait… My mum never had a daughter…"

"Well, it has stuff to do with teleportation, and mixing of animes…"

"Uh… Do you have simpler terms?"

"… Mixed up while we went to the anime world…"

"Ah… I see…"

"[name]…" Someone mumbled. Turning around from your comfy spot on the couch, you found Hibari glaring down at you.

"Hibari? Hi! Wassup?" You smiled, innocently.

"… What is this demon doing next to you…" He growled.

"Oi! I am not a demon… well I am, BUT NOT FULLY!" Rin growled back.

"Uh… Guys… quiet down! Save the anger for the upcoming battle!" You shouted in between the glaring contest. By the time they were about to kill eachother, the rest of Ao no exorcist walked in and watched the brawl.

"OO! Glaring contest!" Shima cheered. You looked behind and glared at him, and he immediately shut up.

"How dare you call me demon!" Rin shouted.

"Because you are one…" Hibari mumbled back.

"SHUT UP!"

"You have no right to command me to do anything."

"Why are you being so protective about [name] anyway?!" Rin growled, and you swore that you saw him blush a little while saying that.

"…" Hibari said.

"HA! You've got nothing to do with her right?" Rin shouted, pointing at Hibari's face. Hibari suddenly pulled you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and suddenly kissed your lips.

Your eyes widened and you tried to pull away, but hibari wouldn't let you.

"Uh… Uhm…" You heard Bon mumble. Hibari let go of you, and you furiously wiped your lips with the sleeve of your shirt.

"You get it now?" Hibari smirked, turning his back to Rin.

"Oi! What was that?" Rin shouted back.

"What do you think it was…" Hibari growled.

"A k… k… ki… kiss…" He flushed bright red. His eyes suddenly widened.

"… S-She's your girlfriend?!"

"Nii-san… It took very long for you to notice…" Yukio mumbled.

"Hn…" and Hibari walked off.

TIME SKIP

As you were doing some homework in your room, you got a phone call from Susie.

"Hello?"

"[name]! It's Susie!"

"Oh, HEY! Wassup?"

"Well, Rythea, Claire, Christine and everyone, you know, our guardians, was wondering if you wanted to come ice-skating with us!" She cheered. You could feel the flowers blooming through the phone.

"Yeah! I can go! Also… Uhm…"

"Yeah, it's fine if the others come!"

"Thanks! OH! Uh… more are here…"

"What do you mean?"

"… You'll see… anyways, see you at the ice rink!" and you hung up. You heard a knock at your door, and it creaked open.

"Uh… [name]?" It was Rin.

"Yeah? Come in." You mumbled, finishing off the last bit of school homework.

"Did you mention ice skating?" He mumbled, fidgeting.

"Yeah… Wanna come? With everyone else?" You asked.

"REALLY? For real?" He smiled. You smiled back and nodded.

TIME SKIP

Everyone collected some money and walked out of the house. You met up with your guardian friends and caught the train to the nearby shopping centre, where there was the ice rink. As everyone stepped off the train, people passing by would stare at the huge mob going to the ice rink.

As everyone paid for the ice rink you walked in, got the ice skates and immediately went on the ice.

You kept skating around and around and around, until you saw a certain pink-haired guy still outside. You walked off the ice, and went to Shima. Creeping up behind him, you saw him flirting with girls. These girls, were no normal girls, but wore the shortest of all shorts with singlets, nearly showing half their breasts.

"BOO!" You shouted in Shima's ear. He got freaked out and hid behind the group of girls.

"Who the hell is she?" One of them snarled. Shima walked towards you and patted your head.

"Aha… Please don't scare me like that." He mumbled. You smirked, and looked down.

"S-shima… Don't look down. Don't move…" You mumbled. Shima sweat-dropped and glanced at you.

"W-why?"

"There's a huge cockroach next to your left foot… DON'T MOVE!" You shouted, and ran away, giggling to yourself. Rin came up to you, still in his skates, and glanced at Shima.

"… What's up with him?"

"Well… Let's just say that I told him there was a bug near his foot."

OVER TO SHIMA

The girls huffed and walked away. Sweat dripped down Shima's face. Gathering up his courage, he looked down.

"OI! [name]! THERE ARE NO BUGS HERE!" He shouted, and ran towards you, quickly buckling up the skates, when he remembered.

"Shoot… I can't skate…"

OVER TO BON, CLAIRE AND GOKUDERA

Claire was a pretty good skater. She skids across the ice with ease. She skated past gokudera so quickly, he almost fell over. He shouted at Claire, and she stuck her tongue out at him, and bumped into Bon who was in front of her, chatting to Konekomaru.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, Claire!" He shouted. She snorted and continued to skate onwards. Great… Three hot-heads in one place… not a good idea…

SUSIE, YAMAMOTO AND YUKIO

For the first few rounds, Susie had to hold on to the barrier, but when she got the hang of it, she let go and was excellent at skating. Yamamoto would skate next to her, helping her stop her wobbling sometimes.

"Skating surely is fun!" Susie cheered. Yamamoto laughed beside her, and Yukio caught up with them.

"Oh? Hello Yukio!" Yamamoto smiled. Susie smiled with him.

"Hello, Yamamoto san!" Yukio smiled. Susie and Yukio would talk about maths and school (since they are both smart) and Yamamoto would listen as well. The subject would suddenly change to Baseball.

RYTHEA, TSUNA AND LAMBO

Lambo stood on Rythea's shoulder, as she pulled herself while holding on to the barrier. She could NOT skate. Like, really not skate. Not to mention Tsuna failing with her as well.

"NYAHAHAHA! RYTHEA FASTER!" Lambo cheered.

"Lambo… Don't be so loud in public!" Tsuna said behind Rythea.

RIN AND HIBARI… WOOOOO

The ice rink for these two… was more like the Olympics. They were both real good skaters, and growled at each other, before going for a skating brawl. It was neck and neck, while they kept skating around and around. As Rin was coming first, he saw you skating in your own pace. His face lit up and as he passed you, he grabbed your wrist.

"WOAH!" You shouted. Rin smiled at you, while skating.

"Uhmm. Rin! What the hell is going on?" You shouted.

"HEHEHEHEHE! Nothing much! Just taking you to a skating stroll!" He laughed, moving his hands from your wrist to your hands, squeezing them tightly. Hibari, who was glaring at him, was really… REALLY pissed off. You looked back, and saw him skating in a purple aura, eyes full of anger.

"Rin… If you are racing Hibari, both of you will never win!"

"Eh? Why?"

"The ice rink is round! There is no finish line!" You laughed. Rin stopped suddenly, making you trip over your skates. He immediately tugged your arm, and stopped you from tripping.

Hibari walked… walked on the ice… not skating… he walked up to Rin and tapped his shoulder. Rin turned around to meet the silver, blue eyes. He immediately realised he was holding your hands and let go.

"Ahha… ah.. umm… yeah… Nice game…" he mumbled. Rin drooped his head and walked off. You looked up to Hibari.

"How was the skating race…" You frowned.

"Hn…" he frowned back. "He's acting too close to you." Hibari growled.

"… Ok then… someone is jealous!" You giggled. "Don't worry! No one can replace you!" You smiled and quickly pecked Hibari's lips before skating off again.

~end of chapter 6~ .com


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: MOVED TO ANOTHER

"[name]!" Someone yelled. Turning around, you saw Shima holding onto the barrier and pointing at you. You skated to him.

"Yes?" You looked up at him innocently. He glared at you, and slowly let go of the barrier. You watched as he tried to keep balance. As he stopped wobbling around, he quickly snapped his neck towards you and wrapped his arm around your neck, ruffling your hair.

"How dare you scare me like that?! You know how much I am scared of bugs!" He exclaimed with clenched teeth. You giggled, and he let go of you.

"Just… never do that… EVER again…" and he held on to the barrier again. Giggling, you skated around the rink once more, when you saw a black thing floating across the air. You glared at it, and Shima came stumbling towards you.

"… It's a Coal Tar…" He mumbled. Your eyes widened.

"I-isn't that a demon…?"

"Yep… Something's wrong…" He mumbled, and as soon as he finished that sentence, a HUGE hole was made in the centre of the ice rink. You swore under your breath and glared into the deep hole.

"… Hey! There's a city down there!" You shouted. People around you glared at you.

"Seems like no one else can see this…" Shima added.

"LET'S GO! IT LOOKS EPIC!" And you grabbed Shima by the collar.

"W-woah! HEY! Let go of me!" He shouted, but you just jumped through the huge hole with him. You laughed while listening to Shima's whale-like cries. As you were getting closer and closer to the ground, you got ready to feel the pain on your face when you landed, but instead, you landed in a bed, in a room. Looking around, you quickly rolled off the bed, landing on all fours.

"… Where am I…"

"… Somewhere…" You heard. Looking up from your position, you saw Hibari glaring down at you.

"… Ahaha! Ha… haa…. Let's go and find the others…" And you dragged Hibari out of the room. As you walked out of the building, you JUST realised that you were wearing a uniform. A pink skirt, white shirt with a black and red neck tie…

"… Why am I wearing the True Cross Academy uniform…?" You mumbled, stopping in your tracks. You glanced at Hibari, and he was wearing the True Cross uniform as well, except the coat on his shoulders…

"OH! [name]!" Someone shouted. You looked forward, and saw Rin running towards you, followed by the other, KHR and Ao no exorcist people…

"You look so good with that uniform, [name] chan~~" Shima said, trying is best to flirt with you. You glared at Shima, then back down at your uniform.

"Uh… Yukio… Is it possible if I can wear the male uniform? In fact, I really hate skirts a heck of a lot…" You mumbled to Yukio. He pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry, [name] chan, but it won't happen. This is one of our school regulations…" he mumbled, in his teacher mode. You sighed and turned you head towards the right, making a face of grief. This was when everyone heard the concrete cracking.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYAAA! COME BACK HERE YOU RAT!" The blonde –haired man shouted. Your eyeballs popped out of your eye sockets, as you saw the bartender chasing a black-haired man with a coat.

"… It's them… it's them… it's them… SHIT!" You shouted grabbing at your hair. You were in the Ao no exorcist world, but why was Shizuo and Izaya here?

You were mumbling curses to yourself, when you saw Izaya running towards you. Your eyes widened, as he hid behind you and pointed his knife at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan. Don't come near me anymore." Izaya mumbled.

"OI! Let go of that girl!" Shizuo shouted. Everyone's eardrums popped as Shizuo continuously started to shout at Izaya. This was when you saw a certain woman with a yellow helmet on, which had cat ears. Your face lit up with happiness.

"CELTY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" You called out. Celty, turned around and shook her head at the scene. She walked over to Izaya and Shizuo and took out her shadow scythe. Izaya let go of you.

Just then, you heard a familiar hyper voice, followed by a shy voice of a boy and girl. Turning around, you saw Mikado, Kida and Sonohara. As everyone gathered together, they all realised they were not in Ikebukuro. You explained the WHOLE anime thing and they understood why they were here.

"Uh… [name]… Which one are they from?" Tsuna asked.

"Durarara… Becareful with the blonde-haired one and the one with the knife… Rivalry partners, ya' know?" You whispered. Tsuna nodded.

TIME SKIP

Yukio had asked Mephisto if everyone can join the school. Mephisto was more than happy for new students to come, so you decided to start school the next day. While you were walking back to your dorm, you heard someone following you. Turning around quickly, you found a blonde-haired girl in a kimono, walking behind you, with a little green creature on her shoulder.

"SHIEMI! OMG! IT'S SHIEMI!" You shouted. Shiemi got surprised, along with nii-chan.

"Y-yes! I am Shimei!" She shouted. You laughed and walked up to her. You introduced your name.

"Oh! You are from the new group of people coming to this school! It's very nice to meet you!" Shiemi smiled, grabbing your hand and shaking it.

"Yea! I've always wanted to meet you!" You smiled.

NEXT DAY

You walked to the classroom for all the Exwires. Your friends followed behind, and as you opened the door, the smell of old wood reached your nose. You looked around to see everyone else already in there sitting down at their seats. You walked over to a spare seat next to Shiemi.

"Oh! [name] san! Hello! Did you bring your books?" She smiled.

"Hi! And no. I don't know which books to bring so-"

"Class! Let's get started!" You heard. Yukio walked in, and he put a whole bunch of books on the teacher's desk.

"Today, we have many new students attending our class. Please welcome them warmly." He muttered.

"Tch. The amount of trouble we had was enough." Izumo mumbled under her breath. You turned around and glared at the purple-haired girl, and she quickly looked down. The door suddenly opened, and standing there was hibari. He scanned the class, and sat down next to you.

As everyone was continuing on with class, Izumo would still glances at you and hibari… What was she thinking? (heeheehee mystery…. Ok back to the story)

During lunch, the whole mob went to the cafeteria. As you pushed your tray along the bench, you saw Celty in the kitchen.

"Celty! What are you doing in the kitchen?!" You shouted. Celty turned around and tapped some keys onto her phone.

"I thought that working in the kitchen might help me improve my cooking ability! " it said. You smiled, said good luck and went along with your tray.

You sat down on the table with everyone, whilst the other students would stare at the huge mob on the table. Just then, you felt a presence next to you, and as you turned your head to the left, Izaya was sitting there with a pout on his face. **(Would you prefer Izaya or Shizuo? Please write in the comments! It is VERY IMPORTANT! Please tell me which you prefer ASAP!)**

You put your fork down and stared at him.

"What's wrong Izzie?"

"… Shizu chan hates me…" He mumbled.

"… You just noticed that? Wow… You're quite slow…"

"WHAT DO I DO? IF HE HATES ME, HE CAN'T CHASE ME AROUND ANYMORE!" Izaya whined, flinging his arms around you.

"Well… If you think about it, he was chasing you, BECAUSE he hates you… Duh!" You said, prying off izaya's arms. Man he was so clingy. It was very hard to get his arms off.

"… Get off her…" Someone mumbled behind. Both of you turned to see hibari, glaring down.

"Ahaha! Hibari! Hi… yeah…" You mumbled. Hibari got his tonfas out and Izaya smirked. He got out his knife, and pointed it at hibari, standing up.

"Ohoho! I think you will be much better to fight with, than Shizu chan~" Izaya laughed. A vein popped out of Hibari's head.

"Maybe I can call you Hiba chan! Let's fight hiba- chan!" Izaya laughed. And then, a brawl started. You took your tray, and walked outside.

What was going to happened, now that you were in Ao no Exorcist?

~end of chapter 7~

_A/N: Anyone reading this who is in Sydney, Australia? Just wondering…_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: SHE IS JEALOUS

As you walked outside, you sat under a tree and started to eat the food on your tray. Just then, you smelt the scent of a cigarette. Turning your head to the other side of the tree, you saw Shizuo smoking.

"Uh… Shizuo… Can you please not smoke here? It's school grounds." You coughed.

"HUH?! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" He shouted. You rolled your eyes.

"How dare you roll your eyes?!" Shizuo shouted, and pulled out the tree. You quickly pulled out your metal rod and ran a few steps backwards.

"Huh? You have a weapon too?" He mumbled. You nodded and Shizuo smirked. He put the tree back in the hole and walked up to you. You put your rod away.

"You are different from other girls I know." He mumbled.

"Yea… All my friends have a weapon. Anyways, SEE YA!" And you walked off.

As you took your tray back to the cafeteria, everything was clean. There was no trace of a fight. You put the tray back near the scullery section and walked over to Hibari.

"… Didn't you have a fight with izzie?" You whispered. Hibari just smirked and looked away. On the other side of the room, Izumo was staring at you and Hibari. She snapped the plastic spoon she was holding and walked off.

NEXT PERIOD

You changed into the sports clothes and walked to the training field. It was with the huge frogs who can read your mind. You walked over to the field where the frogs were already ready to chase you.

"OH! [name] CHAN! You look hot like that~" Shima said. You rolled your eyes and sat down next to shiemi, who was wearing her sports 'kimono'. You started to tie your shoelace, when a shadow loomed over you. Looking up, you found hibari staring down at you.

"Oh! Hi hibari! How are you?"

"Hn." And he crouched down in front of you.

"What? Is there something wrong?" You mumbled. He reached out his hands and started to tie your shoelace.

"I can do them myself you know!" You said, blushing.

"It's better to tie a double knot, unlike what you did…" He mumbled, tightening the double knot.

Meanwhile, Izumo was grabbing at the towel around her neck. As hibari was done, he stood back up and reached down and held your hand, and pulled you up.

"Thanks…" You mumbled.

"Hibari san! The teacher wants to see you!" Izumo shouted. Hibari turned around and walked over to Izumo.

"Where is he…" He frowned.

"Follow me…" Izumo mumbled, and hibari followed. If you're wondering why he would follow… It's a teacher's order… although he doesn't really care in namimori, he isn't really the 'top' in true cross…

As Hibari followed Izumo through a corridor, he started to get suspicious at the situation.

"… Where are we…" Hibari growled. Izumo stopped abruptly and turned to Hibari.

"… I want you to stop being so close to [name]." She mumbled, glaring knives into Hibari.

"… hn. No." He snarled back. Izumo smirked and walked closer to hibari. He immediately took out his tonfas and stood in defensive stance.

"Come on. Can't you see that she just think of you as a nobody?"

"… Shut up."

"… Tch… She told me who she really likes…"

"… I said shut up."

"… She likes Rin better than you. She only thinks of you as a friend, but she truly likes Rin." Izumo sneered. Tired of her 'jokes', Hibari just walked off, back to training, but Izumo's words, somehow, kept ringing in his head. As he was waiting for his turn, he looked down and saw you and Rin together, running away from the frogs. Rin tripped over a rock on the ground, and the frog stopped chasing the both of you. You clutched at your stomach and laughed your ass off. Rin immediatey jumped up, blushing like mad and started yelling at you.

When your turn with Rin was done, the both of you walked to the ladder to walk up. Hibari passed you, but you were too busy chatting with Rin, making Hibari just coldy, walk past you.

Hibari turned around and glared at Rin. Izumo and hibari both started running and training. Every time Izumo caught up with hibari, she would brag on about you having no feelings for hibari, but for rin. After school, you were walking back to the dorm when the smell of smoke crept up to your nose. Turning your head to the left, you found Shizuo smoking. You quietly crept up to him, and quickly snatched the cigarette out of his hands.

"OI! What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. You smiled.

"NO SMOKING! I hate people who smoke!" and you threw the cigarette on to the ground and stepped on it. Shizuo got REALLY frustrated and grabbed a huge bin next to him. He lifted it up and glared down at you. Pissed off, you glared back at him with one of your own death glares.

"Put. That. Down." You said through clenched teeth. Shizuo flinched and put the bin back to where it was.

"Tch." And he walked away.

"WWOOAAHH! THAT WAS EPIC!" Someone called out. You turned around to find Rin with Izaya.

"He~ Not even I can stop Shizu chan~" Izaya smirked, looking at you.

"THAT WAS EPIC! He is SO strong!" Rin shouted.

"… Did you know that he can throw a vending machine?" You asked. Rin's eyes widened.

"On second thought… He's dangerous." Rin mumbled, and he quickly walked back to the dorm, and you followed after.

IN YOUR ROOM!

Claire was sitting on the desk with a towel around her head.

"Hey Claire!" You whispered in her ear. She jumped out of her seat.

"WOAH! That scared me!" She shouted.

"What ya doin'?"

"Homework… but it's so fun! Compared to what we do in our world!"

"I know right?" and you plonked on your bed. Claire swivelled around in her chair to face you.

"Hey, [name]."

"Hm?"

"Don't you think hibari is ignoring you these days?"

"Really? I don't know…"

"… He is… You've been with Rin for so much, you don't really pay attention to him much…"

"Oh… Okay… Thanks…" you mumbled, then the door suddenly flung open.

"WOAH!" You and Claire both shouted. Standing there at the door was Hibari, with Izaya… who flung his arms around Hibari and was being dragged around.

"… I need to speak with you…" Hibari mumbled, with purple flames surrounding him.

"Oh… Ok…" and you quickly walked outside.

"… Izaya please let go of Hibari…" You mumbled. Izaya flung his arms off of hibari did his, 'Izaya walk' along the corridor. You closed the door, leaving Claire inside, and looked at hibari.

"What is it?" You asked. Hibari just kept glaring at you, until he pinned you against the wall. Your eyes widened as he was glaring daggers into you.

"W-what… Let's just use words…" You mumbled, blushing slightly, but still scared. Hibari just kept glaring until he suddenly kissed you roughly. Surprised, you stayed there, until you pushed him away. He ignored you, and kissed you again. A little bit annoyed, you pushed him away, harder, and glared back at him. Hibari just sighed.

"… Who am I to you…" He said, more like a command than a question.

"Oi, Are you ok?"

"Just answer the question."

"… W-well… M-my… Boyfriend…?" You blushed madly.

HIBARI'S POV

She won't say boyfriend… ever… just my name…

NORMAL POV

Hibari's eyes widened slightly, but just enough for you to notice.

"… W-WHY?! You are! Aren't you?"

"Hn. Thanks." And he kissed you again.

Meanwhile… (hehehe) Izumo was watching you both behind the wall. She tightened her hands into a fist. It was her fail this time.

NEXT DAY

You walked into class holding hands with hibari. You sat down beside him. When Rin came in, he sat next to you, and hibari tightened his grip on your hands. You smiled at him, letting him know that nothing bad was going to happen. Hibari eased himself and looked away. Just then, Izumo came in, and walked up to hibari.

"Hibari! How dare you do that?! I thought you liked me! Why do you go out with an idiot like [name]?!" Izumo shouted.

IZUMO'S POV

This is the only plan to make her break up with him…

NORMAL POV

You raised your eyebrows, and stared at hibari. He just glared back at Izumo. You sighed and looked at Izumo. She turned her head towards you and smirked. Standing up, you sat on the table. By the time, the whole class was staring at you guys.

"Izumo… Please stop with your act." You mumbled, looking away.

"What are you saying? Hibari was cheating on me… and you!" She mumbled.

"Oh… and saying that I have no interest in him, and I don't give a shit about him?"

"Ooooooohhh…" Shima said. You glared at him.

"Shutting up…"

"What are you talking about?" Rin mumbled.

"Izumo… fix your personality before finding someone." And you sat back down. Hibari smirked, but smiled inside his head, for having a very clever girlfriend.

~end of chapter 8~

_A/N: SOZ FOR THE LATE UPDATE…. TO THE EXTREEEMMMEE! Ok… So, you already knew what Izumo was doing, since her acting was too cliché… anyways… DO YOU KNOW THE GROUP, B.A.P?! Omg! They are so awesome! I am hooked on to their songs right now! Anyways! Please review and read next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE TIME IS NEAR… TO DANCE!

"[name]! THE TIME IS NEARLY HERE!" Shiemi shouted, nearly tripping over when running towards you.

"What? What time?"

"THE CLASS PROJECT!"

"Oh… That?"

"WAIT! It's not the boring type! We have to study on one country and express one of their popular features!"

"oh… is that meant to be fun?"

"No no no no no no! We are going to do Korean culture!"

"Oh… and?"

"Y-you know how K-pop is REALLY popular? We are going to dance for the project!" Shiemi smiled, flowers blooming from her.

"REALLY?! WOAH!" You shouted, jumping up and down.

"We were thinking about which song bu-"

"Wait… who is… we?"

"The whole class! Each class is going to present it to the academy!"

"OH! Well! Let's get going!" and you and Shiemi both skipped off to class.

IN CLASS

"And that's it for today's study. I also have to speak to you about the upcoming project. Everyone knows what we are doing. All we have to do, is choose a song. Any ideas?" Yukio said. You and your friends shot your arms up, well, everyone else was… Japanese…

"Yes, Claire?"

"Well… We can split up the… [name]! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Claire shouted. You sighed.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Rin shouted.

FLASHBACK

You woke up in the morning. Claire had gone outside for her morning jog. Going to the bathroom, you looked into the mirror, and shouted your head off. Your hair was cut off into a short cut, into a boy's hairstyle. Your fringe came up to your eyebrows, and fell into a slight side fringe. (If you type on google, Lee Hyun Woo and see a picture of his hair when he had his fringe down, it's kind of like that… My hair is like that!) As your hair was slightly curly, it had slight waves in it. Who cut it, you ask? Well… You stayed up late at night to finish up your homework, when the door opened. Standing there, was Lussuria, holding scissors. You can imagine what happened next…

END FLASHBACK

"Oh… Well… at least it looks REALLY good on you…" Shima mumbled, touching your head.

"Sensei… Can I PLEASE wear the male uniform now?" You asked, with puppy dog eyes. Yukio pushed up his glasses.

"Fine, since it was not your decision to cut your hair."

"I can't believe I didn't notice that…" Shiemi mumbled.

"Anyways, Claire, please continue." Yukio started.

"Yeah. I was wondering, the girls can do a dance separately, then the guys, then altogether!" She smiled.

"That's a good idea!" Samantha cheered.

"Now, let's choose the song."

"Hmm… I have a recommendation for the boys' song." And You turned on the song, 'Warrior', by B.A.P.

"WOAH! That's a very strong song." Rin mumbled.

"Don't worry… I know the dance moves..." You mumbled.

"Oh… Ok… What do the girls do?" Shima asked.

"We will decide on our own…" Susie smiled.

DURING P.E.

Yukio handed out two speakers to plug the music to. Rin, Shima, Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Bon were in one dance group. You, Shiemi, Claire, Susie, Rythea, Justine, Samantha and Angela were in another. Izumo thought the whole idea was stupid so she didn't join. Your group has decided to do a mix of music, with…

Mystery – Beast

Lucifer – Shinee

No Mercy – B.A.P

MAMA – Exo- K

And Gangnam style, with everyone in it.

TO THE BOYS

They looked on the computer and typed in, B.A.P warrior. As soon as the dance began, everyone's jaw dropped. The dance was so powerful and… fast…

"How the hell does [name] know the whole dance…" Shima mumbled.

FLASHBACK

The school was to do a dance, and you have practised to all possible music for the item.

END FLASHBACK

"And why do they all have blonde hair…" Rin mumbled.

"Yeah… you're right… Well, let's get going!" You budded in, scaring the whole boys.

"RIGHT! Stand up! I will show you the dance moves!" and you turned the music on to full blast. The part where you fall to the ground scared Shima. He did not want to get hurt too much.

TO THE GIRLS

The music was mixed, and Claire and Susie both taught the rest of the girls. Shiemi tried her best, and was actually quite good with her feet. Everyone else was used to the music and were good at it. For the song mystery, Samantha would try to do her head moving move, but couldn't do it, so she did it in little circles. Lucifer was easy, except when you had someone not being able to keep up with the beat…. For No mercy, it was the most jumpy and poppin' music of all. Everyone enjoyed it, but when Mama came, it was the most difficult.

"How the hell did you guys learn this?" Shiemi asked.

"Oh, well, [name] taught us the dance moves, and we kept practising to get it right!" Claire exclaimed.

"How did SHE do THAT?!" Samantha shouted in surprise.

TO THE BOYS

As the chorus came on, everyone was pretty shocked by now, since it was so… fast. For the, 'get down', part, you told them to dance like a zombie…

"WOAH!" And Rin clapped his ass off. Everyone stood up and you taught them the first few dance moves. Was it because they were boys? Because they were really good at dancing to the song…

"Guys! You are really good! Hibari! You too!" You cheered.

"Hn." He mumbled.

"Ok… One tip to make it look like you guys are ACTUALLY B.A.P… I want you to study the lyrics, and kind of lip synch to it. Watch the music video again and again to see their face expressions when they are dancing… I think Rin would be good at the face expressions…"

"Oh! OK!" He cheered… the dance practise continued.

DURING BREAK

Everyone gathered together to discuss more of the dance.

"Why don't we put it as a kind of… dance… battle?" Samantha mentioned. You grinned.

"That is SO COOLL!" You cheered. Everyone decided that in the beginning of the song, A sad song, called 'Wedding Dress' by Tae yang will be turned on whilst hibari, and you will be on the stage. As Hibari takes out a ring, Rin will bud in and take your hand and put a ring on it, so Hibari was too late. You and Rin will walk away together, whilst hibari will walk away to the other side. Then, the girls will come out to dance to their songs, then the boys, then Gangnam Style. At the very end, the same song, wedding dress will be on. Rin and you walk across the stage when Hibari runs up, grabs your wrist and pulls you into a hug. There will be a voice over saying, 'I will never let you go… No matter what happens…' Rin will cry… acting… grip his hair and fall to the floor… then the curtains will close.

"Ok… THAT'S EPIC!" Rin shouted. You smiled at everyone. This was going to be sooooo fun! Of course, you were going to dance with the girls… even though your hair got cut… by a certain varia.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The day has come to present the dance. You were going to present this to True Cross Academy, not just the cram school… Meanwhile, backstage, The girls were in one room getting ready. The costume was decided, as something a little boyish.

The basics were by wearing pants (skinny jeans) in different colours, like black, white, blue, blah blah blah. Each person wore a shirt, with a jacket which was either leather, or denim with spikes… you know… badass clothing…? Kind of like the clothing from B.A.P No mercy…

On the other hand, the boys wore the exact clothing as the B.A.P Warrior MV. They mostly wore black singlets with a black loose hoody, with black pants and shoes which come to above your ankle… You skipped to their room while they were getting ready.

They looked so hot… just saying… Hibari wore the baggy black pants with a black singlet, except, it also had a long sleeve of one arm… the other arm just a singlet.

Rin wore the singlet only, Shima and Mukuro wore the singlet with the hoody. Tsuna also wore the hoody, along with Gokudera. Yamamoto wore the similar thing with Hibari, along with ryohei. Bon wore the singlet only as well.

"Oh my god… guys… epic… just epic… I'm so… happy you guys look so… B.A.P ish…" You mumbled.

"Hn." And Hibari looked at you. You wore black skinny jeans with a white shirt, along with a leather jacket.

"… [name]… you look really bad ass…"

"Yea… I know… Well! There will be a dress rehearsal in about 15 mins, so you guys have to come to the hall!" you yelled, while running off. Maybe this was going to be really fun…

~end of chapter9~


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: LET'S START THE DANCE…

Everyone came to the dress rehearsal. Yukio, along with other teachers sat along the chairs to observe anything which went wrong. Everyone hid behind the curtains, and Mephisto turned the music on.

TIME SKIP

"That was excellent! BRAVO!" Mephisto shouted. Everyone soon realised, that the 1st generation, durarara and Varia were all watching the dance.

"Thanks! The dance is today at… 5:30?" You yelled at Yukio from the stage.

"Yep! Remember to bring all your things!" and the rehearsal ended.

ON THE PERFORMANCE

Everyone sat at the very back of the hall and watched the other classes do their items. Some sang, others danced, others even voice acted. Yukio walked up to you, and whispered.

"We have to go backstage now…" He mumbled. You nodded and stood up, to see a HUGE audience. Your heart pounded with excitement. Everyone stood up one after another, and walked out the hall door. Everyone walked to the door connected to the front of the hall, to the curtains. The MC'S spoke.

"And now, we will have another class presenting an item about a popular type of music, K-pop. Please enjoy!" and they walked off. The curtains opened, and the music turned on.

Hibari took out a ring and was about to give it to you, when rin came and put his ring on and walked off. You were wearing just your shirt with the pants. Everyone in the audience groaned. "Awwwwwww! I feel sorry for him!" They would say. Then the girls came on stage, including you, of course, you wore the leather jacket this time. As mystery came on, some girls squealed, as they knew the song. You, Shiemi, Claire and Susie were in the back row, when Rythea, Justine, Samantha and Angela were in the front. As lucifer came on, Susie walked to the front of everyone to do the dance, while everyone else was behind her. Then as No mercy was on, everyone formed a triangle to do the 'Boom, Clap, Boom Boom clap', part. As Mama came on, Claire was in the front of the triangle this time, dancing.

Then there was a voice over. "Nah… That's not how we do it.." then the girls walked off the stage, and the boys were on. The music was the music video version. As the eerie music turned on, they slowly walked on stage.

As B.A.P danced in a triangle, Bon was in the front, dancing to the part where the rapper rapped… then Hibari came to the front to dance to the chorus, and it repeated. Girls squealed in the audience, while fainting. Maybe their lip-synching gave the effect of being more like B.A.P…

As their dance was about to end, the girls came on stage. Suddenly, the end part of the Warrior song pitch shifted into Gangnam style. The girls gangnam styled to the front of the stage, with the boys between each girl. Everyone in the audience shouted to the lyrics. As gangnam style ended, everyone went back stage. Wedding dress came back on,and you took the jacket off and walked across the stage with Rin. Hibari ran to the stage, and grabbed your wrist. He pulled you, but instead of hugging you, he actually kissed you. The girls SQUEALED THEIR ASS OFF, seeing a member of the second version of B.A.P kissing another dancer. Hibari parted, and the voice over said what it had to say. Rin clenched at his hair and dropped down to the floor in sorrow. Then the curtains closed.

TIME SKIP

Everyone gathered outside the hall. The girls ran up to 'B.A.P' and asked for a picture with them, etc. The boys walked up to you and your friends, but these boys were the gangster, type boys, who only comes to the school because they've got money.

"Oi! Why don't you girls come with us and play for a while?" They smirked. Everyone hid behind You and Claire. In a single blink, you took out your rod and placed it under one of the guy's chin. Claire took out the darts and pinned another guy to the wall with the sounds of some _shing shing shing!_

"W-what?" One said.

"Oi, Number one. Hit on other slutty girls who wants to play around with you." You mumbled, glaring at number one.

"And number two… fix your gaze… it does not make you look scary." Claire mumbled, and you and everyone else walked off, followed by Hibari and everyone else.

As they walked off, you heard one of them mumble, "Why is a guy with those girls…"

TIME SKIP

"Alright! That was a huge success! Let's hold a party!" Yukio cheered. You and Shima were told to go buy some party food.

It was about 4:30pm, and the store was packed with students. Still in the costume, you and Shima walked in and was bombarded with other student from True Cross who watched the dance.

"You should like, TOTALLY be a dance teacher!" One of the girls squealed at Shima.

"Ahaha! Well, This person was the one who taught the whole class each dance!" Shima cheered looking at you.

"OMG! It's him! HE DANCED WITH THE GIRLS! The one with the leather jacket?!" The girls shouted. They ran up to you, trying to at least touch you.

YOUR POV

Wait… wait a minute… HUH?! THEY CALLED ME HE? I'M A FREAKIN' SHE! (don't worry… some people think of me as a guy since I have short hair…)

NORMAL POV

The girls all stuck to you like flies. You acted like you were actually a guy… just for fun…

"Hey ladies… I am a bit busy right now…" and you walked away.

"OMG! HE SAID HEY LADIES!"

"He is so… COOL! He ignores us! Such a bad boy!" They squealed. You smirked at them, and walked away, causing more squeals by the girls.

TIME SKIP

After you and shima bought all the party food, you guys quickly ran back to the Cram school dorms, trying your best to hide from as many True Cross girls as possible.

LET THE PARTY BEGIN

Everyone sat around a huge table and stared down at the food.

"I asked Ukobak if he could make some food for us, and he agreed, so we BOTH made food!" Rin cheered, with his usual proud face expression. You tasted a bit of the food, and your face lit up.

You drank the water, and it was tingly for some reason, but you ignored it, thinking that it was sparkling water.

10 MINS LATER

Everyone was slurring… in other words… a bit drunk…

FLASHBACK

Mephisto creeped in, along with amaimon, and looked at Rin and Ukobak. They were too busy making the food. This was their chance. Each of the held a sake bottle, and poured a little bit in each cup, just enough to make everyone drunk. They then disappeared and found themselves back in the principles office.

"Brother… Why did we do this?"

"Little brother… we need to know their true feelings…" Mephisto answered, along with his creepy laugh

END FLASHBACK

At least it wasn't enough for anyone to vomit or something… You swayed a bit, but not too much for anyone to notice.

"Oiii~~ Let's play a gaameee~~" Shima slurred.

"… What… game…" You mumbled.

"hm… TRUTH OR DARE!" Bon shouted. He was so out of character…

"Yeaahhhh~~~ Let's do that!" Shima agreed. Eventually, a water bottle was put in the centre of the circle and spun. It slowed down.

"Oh? MMMMMEEE?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeee… Truth or dare?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hmmm… DARE!"

"Ok then!" Ryohei shouted and everyone huddled. A few moments later, Rin cleared his throat.

"WE DARE YOU TO… What was it again? OH YEAH! Run around true cross without your shirt!" Rin smirked. Yamamoto hesitated and looked at Susie.

"… Can I?" He mumbled.

"Sure!" She answered. Yamamoto stood up and slowly took his shirt off. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"Well then… I'll be back." And he started running off. In no more than 5 minutes, he came back, still breathing normally.

"How the hell can you breathe normally when you ran around the whole school?!" Rin shouted.

"AHAHA! Baseball practice!" Yamamoto laughed, and gave out a HUGE burp!

~end of chapter 10… to be continued…~


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

You woke up with a huge head ache. Looking around, squinting, you saw the figure of three people sleeping on the floor. You stood up and rubbed your eyes and made out the figure of Hibari sleeping on the floor. Looking beside you, you nearly choked while yawning. Rin had his leg across hibari and was snoring his ass off. Hibari, who heard you walk woke up and saw Rin's leg on him. He frowned and threw the leg off and stood up.

"Soo… what exactly happened yesterday…?" you asked.

"… don't know…" He mumbled, then walked back to his room.

TIME SKIP

Everyone met up at cram school, yawning and drowsy. You sat beside Shiemi and Hibari.

"*sigh* So… time for school again…" You mumbled, when suddenly hibari leaned in.

"… Merry Christmas." He whispered into your ear. You blushed madly then remembered.

"…WOAH! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" You shouted.

"GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" You cheered to the whole classroom. Rin, who was sleeping woke up suddenly.

"Oh… YEAH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone else replied. Looking outside, you saw that it was snowing.

"YAY! IT'S SNOWING!" You shouted… again… Yukio, who just came in, looked at you.

"[name] san. Please sit back down."

"Yukio sensei… I mean… Yukio… You need to know to have fun." And you ran to the front of the room.

"C'MON GUYS! LET'S PLAY!" And you ran outside, followed by the others.

You looked up at the sky, when you were hit by a snowball, looking behind you, Claire was laughing her head off. You growled and piled up a huge snowball and chucked it back at her, but she managed to dodge and it hit Shima, which led to a bigger snowball fight.

Just as you were about to throw another one of your huge snowballs at Hibari, you felt the floor rumbling. Crouching down as a habit after training, you saw something grow out of the snow. It was a shadow.

"It will start tomorrow… You should be ready…" it spoke in a low and monstrous voice then faded away.

"… What the hell was that…" You mumbled.

"… The time has come…" Tsuna mumbled, shaking in fear. You sighed and closed your eyes. Once you opened them again, you found yourself back in the real world. Back in your world. Everyone else was with you. Looking around, you were at a local park. It wasn't as happy and bright as it usually is. The whole town was burnt, fire everywhere, people screaming, children crying. I was like the 2012 movie but much worse. People dead lay on the floor, blood splattered across the grounds. Coal tars flew around everywhere, including ghouls and other demonic creatures.

"GUYS! WEAPONS!" And you pulled out your metal rod. Rin was already in blue flames, as well as Yukio and Samantha. Reborn, along with the rest of the Arcobaleno had their weapons on the ready. The tenth vongola had their weapons ready, along with their vongola box weapons. Millefiore turned into their box creatures, along with Byakuran with his black wings. Primo and his guardians were ready to fight, with the Varia and Shimon. Shizuo had gathered many vending machines, cars, trucks, etc, while Izaya sided with Belphegor (as they both used knives).

"Bel chan~ Can I borrow your knives?" Izaya asked.

"Ok, but you have to polish them before giving them back to me~ Ushishishi~" He laughed. (NEW CROSSOVER PAIRING! LOL)

As more demons came to destroy human kind, The most disgusting thing appeared before everyone. It was a HUGE ghoul, except formed with bodies of dead animals, formed together to create a huge creature with black wings.

"HAHAHA! It feels so nice to be back alive!" It shouted. It was satan (just imagine the most disgusting thing).

"… What is it…? Looks like a human just… made with ghouls…" Shima mumbled, about to vomit from the amount of bugs from the ghouls.

"… Let's go…" Susie mumbled, gripping her bow and arrow. She, along with Gokudera and G ran to higher grounds, as it was the best plan to place the archers. Higher ground level gave advantages. The swordsmen guarded the mountain, where the archers were above. The fliers were in the sky, looking out for any demons, which fly. Everyone else was at ground level on the main battlefield. Shizuo was going crazy with the objects he could get his hands on. Anri had her sword out and used it to possess the demons, and use them to attack the other demons.

"C'MON GUYS! WE CAN DO IT! SAVE THE WORLD!" Rin and Bon shouted. Hibari was battling a ghoul bigger than his own size. You quickly ran up to him and helped him, when it suddenly disappeared. You looked up at the mountain and found Susie smiling down back at you. She didn't see a ghoul possessing a dog's body coming down at her, but blue flames slashed from behind. It was yamamoto, protecting the most precious person in his world.

The bloody battle continued. Most demons were out of the way, and it was satan's turn. Scarred, bleeding and bruised, everyone stood infront of Satan.

"LET'S GO!" You shouted, but before you could attack, Satan raised his arm, and you could see a picture frame he formed. In there, was a picture of your parents, with your sister, trapped and tangled by tentacles. Your mum was crying, begging for everyone's help, along you with your own guardians' parents. They were all trapped.

"I will let all of them go, if you hand me over [name]." Satan growled. You frowned and swore under your breath.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE WILL NEVER HAND YOU OUR BOSS!" Justine shouted, swaying around her scythe.

"HAHAHA! Stupid pieces of SHIT! Don't you realise that your parents will die if she doesn't come?!" Satan yelled.

"FINE! If one person can save many other people… then I will go…" You mumbled, one single tear rolling down your cheek.

"… No…" Hibari mumbled. He grabbed your wrist, but you just stared back at him.

"Hehe… I finally got to say something heroic once in my life…" You laughed nervously, but more tears just rolled down your cheeks. Hibari hugged you tightly, and this one felt more different than the other hugs he gave you. As he let go of you, Satan grabbed you and soon disappeared, only leaving another picture frame, only bigger than the previous one. Everyone gathered around the frame.

In the frame, they saw you locked up in a glass cube, hands tied up behind you. Your feet were tied together as well.

"Hey, pieces of shit! Are you listening? Have fun!" Satan said. Inside the glass cube, a small hole opened up, and a pipe was connected to it. Your eyes followed the tube, only to find satan plugging it into his own throat.

"Let's do this." You could feel satan smirk. Suddenly, a sudden pain struck across your arm. From the picture frame, everyone saw what happened. Satan had used a knife and slashed a HUGELY DEEP cut into your arm. The blood dripped down onto the floor and into the hole, through the pipe, and into satan's throat.

"NO!" Hibari shouted.

"Do you know why it has to be [name]'s blood I have to drink? Heh, her blood possesses blood of a demon and god. It will make me stronger, so that someday, I can destroy god himself." Satan mumbled, gurgling sounds coming from his throat. He slashed you again, but this time on the stomache. The walls of the glass cube was splattered with blood as your leg was cut. Satan continuously slashed and slashed and slashed at you, until he was satisfied. Funny things was, no matter how much he slashed, the wounds healed, but not completely.

When hibari couldn't take anymore, he smashed the picture frame. Soon everyone found themselves in the room where you were. It smelt of dead bodies mixed with rotten eggs. Hibari ran up to the cube and placed his hands on it. As the blood dribbled down the walls, he saw your face, and felt warm tears roll down his face. You lay on the floor, unconscious with cuts everywhere. No matter how much he tonfa'd the glass, it didn't break. He gave up and slid down the glass wall, gripping at his hair.

Was this another interpretation of the dream he had, instead where you die first, then the others?

~end of chapter 11~  
_A/N: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you guys have a great year waiting for you guys! PLZ REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER!_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: YOUR SECRET…

(The end… has come…)

As hibari sat on the floor glaring at his hands that once held your hands, he heard something tapping on the glass. Turning around, he saw you writing something in the blood.

"Light and Shadow"

Is what you wrote. Hibari raised his eyebrows and, once again placed his hand on the glass, where you placed your hand. You smiled and started to cry from pain, and happiness, seeing him again. Hibari, seeing you in pain and suffering, cried his heart out for the first time, after his mother passed away. Satan, who was watching in happiness suddenly frowned. Everyone watched in confusion, as a black hole appeared at the heart of hibari, and a white light appeared at your heart. It grew larger and larger, and eventually, as the two clashed together, a huge wind blew. The lights grew larger with each second. Everyone squinted in the light and soon, when the light was gone, they realised that their scars were all healed, except you fainted on the floor, in all your blood. The light had melted the glass, and hibari carried you out of the cube. Satan merely smirked, but as he was about to crush everyone, he started to suffocate. He started vomiting out blood that he drank just then.

"What… is… this…" He mumbled while vomiting.

"… It can't be…" Shima and Bon mumbled.

"[name] chan didn't have any demon blood in herself…" Shima said.

"Her body is full of god's blood… She is known as the legendary… oh my god… God's daughter…" Yukio stared.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THAT BE?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS OF A DEMON!" Satan yelled. Hibari smirked and looked down at you. You blinked several times and yawned.

"WOW! THAT WAS A NICE SLEEP!" You cheered, and jumped off hibari's arms and kissed him.

"Thanks hibari…" You smiled. He blushed making you laugh at him.

"GRRRR! HOW CAN YOU BE SO… SO… LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT!" Satan yelled, gripping at his heart.

"… You should have never tried surpassing god when you were in heaven." You smirked and threw your rod and it stabbed satan's back. Blood burst out of his body, and all the ghouls forming him disappeared, showing the real man, who used to be an angel in heaven.

He had jet black hair, darker than hibari with silver and gold streaks in his hair. He blinked his eyes which were the gold.

"Heh… I know I shouldn't have done what I did in heaven… I don't know what made me do that…" He mumbled.

"… What is your real name…?" You mumbled, looking down at him.

"… Heh… Lucifer…"

"Wow…"

"It was nice… meeting… all of you…" Lucifer mumbled, then he stopped breathing, eyes still open. Claire closed his eyes, and then, Lucifer disappeared into dust.

Finding your way back out, everything was back to normal. Everything that happened to the town and the whole world was gone and back to normal. The people were back at their homes, safe and sound, children were back laughing, and there everyone was, walking through the road covered in blood. What a funny crowd…

TIME SKIP

Everyone's wounds were healed, and you were back to normal. Everyone met up back at the park, smiling and laughing, sometimes arguing, just like they always do. Hibari and Rin were glaring at eachother, when your pulled out your phone. The picture of Rin with his leg over hibari was your wallpaper. Rin tried to grab your phone but… he failed.

"Now, we have one other problem…" Reborn budded in.

"We either have to go back to our own anime, or stay here."

"Stay! This world is much peaceful!" Claire cheered.

"But… Although the ao no exorcist storyline has ended, there will be no more demons, since satan died." Colonello said.

"So?"

"… The mafia are still here… They will always come to destroy Tsuna or the vongola, including the new guardians, you guys…" He continued.

"Yeah… I can live with that…"

"Ok… Then…" and as Reborn clicked his fingers, you were back at home with your sister and parents.

"What took you so long? Come eat now!" Mum cheered. They have forgotten the pain they had to go through. After eating, you walked up to your room and looked out the window, and found a boy, in the other house. Squinting your eyes, you found Tsuna, watching Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing. Shocked, you ran to their house and rang the doorbell. You met a boy, with jet black hair, and gold eyes.

"…. [name]?!" He shouted.

"… OH MY GOD! LUCIFER! IT'S YOU!" You shouted, and hugged him.

"You're here?! Who are you living with?!"

"The vongola family! They are so cool! Gokudera, HE BLOWS UP EVERYTHING! WWWOOOAAAHHH!" He shouted.

"Ahahaha… Yeah…" and hibari came out. As soon as he saw you, he hugged you. You hugged him back tightly.

"I wanted to see you…" You whispered. He then kissed you deeply before letting you go. Then you heard a familiar voice.

"OI! STUPID WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gokudera yelled. Running to the living room, you found Gokudera pinned to the wall with darts.

"I AM NOT A STUPID WOMAN! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted… yes, she was Claire…

"… Claire…? YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!" You shouted. Claire nodded and glared back at gokudera who was blushing madly.

"Oi, Gokudera… no need to be ashamed of having a girlfriend. She is the best one you can ever have.." You mumbled, as Claire took off the darts from the wall…

"Well, is this what you call back to the normal days?" Someone laughed. Turning around Rin was laughing, along with the rest of his friends.

"Well… I hope the rest of the future is always like this!" You laughed.

"By the way… MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Shima cheered, then, the room was filled with presents.

You received a long purple scarf from Shima. It said, "Only if you were my girlfriend… ehehehehehe!" and hibari, who read that, immediately hit Shima's head with his tonfas. Hibari gave you a necklace with the shape of a bird on it. You looked at him and he smiled slightly back at you. You hugged him tightly ad he hugged you back.

School continued as normal, but in your school, and the boys' school, a disciplinary committee was formed. Katherine, your forever sworn enemy seemed to get her head back up straight and started to live like a normal school girl.

If you remember Jeff and Josh, they both found a more responsible girlfriend.

Shizuo and Izaya, along with the three combo decided to go back to Ikebukuro.

Tsuna started to show interest in your sister, from the time when she had to take care of Tsuna's scars.

Yamamoto and Susie lived as happily and cheerfully as any couple could.

You could say that Rythea continued to be the 'mother' of your guardians, and Angela started to take interest in Byakuran. Justine was asked out by Lucifer and started to think about different names for him, since lucifer was too… Shinee… ish? Christine was followed around by Shoichi and was the ,'Smart' couple.

Although the battles have ended, you and your friends' life went on as being happy and joyful.

~end of chapter 12 and Sequel for two worlds: Two Lives~

_A/N: Thankyou to all the fans out there who have been reading my stories I have posted. I am not going to make another sequel for the series of fanfiction. But thankyou for everyone's support! I will be making another Fanfiction, which doesn't have ANYTHING to do with anime or the anime world. It will be on…. B…. A…P! YES! GIVE IT UP FOR BAP! It will be called "What Back-dancers Can Become". PLEASE READ IT! I will update on this fic if I have updated it or not. Once again, thankyou for everyone's support throughout the sequel!_


End file.
